A synchronous switching power converter (“converter) is an electronic power supply that efficiently converts power with the incorporation of at least one switching element, such as a field effect transistor (FET). A buck converter is an example of a synchronous switching power converter. Modern high-efficiency buck converter designs often use a synchronous FET as a rectifier, in place of a diode, to reduce conduction losses from forward diode voltage drop. To further reduce conduction losses, these FETs are made to be physically large. However, large FETs have significant gate capacitance which is charged and discharged every switching cycle. Significant power can be lost due to this capacitance, a problem which is only compounded by higher switching frequencies.